Decepcionante
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Eran de diferentes mundos, era lindo, pero Chloé no esperaba salir con él, casarse, tener tres hijos y un hámster.


Chloé se había interesado por ese chico con pinta de vagabundo. En el momento que lo vio sentado en una banca con una guitarra en mano mientras interpretaba una dulce y armoniosa melodía. Sus ojos azules lo captaron y se interesó por él. No de la forma en que él se había convertido en prospecto para ser su pareja.

Ridículo, absolutamente, ridículo.

Eran de diferentes mundos, era lindo, pero Chloé no esperaba salir con él, casarse, tener tres hijos y un hámster.

Nop, claro que no.

Sin embargo ese interés latente no podía ser eliminado fácilmente. Así que en el momento que la llama de la curiosidad despertó, Chloé con su aire elegante y que se llevaba el mundo por delante, se colocó enfrente de él y sacando una moneda de su bolso, deposito esa misma en el estuche vacío de la guitarra.

El individuo miró de reojo el estuche ahora no vacío y levantó la vista, dejando de tocar para depositar su total atención en la rubia, quien creía que le iba a estar inmensamente agradecido, después de todo el estuche ahora tenía una moneda.

—No es necesario —dijo tomando entre sus dedos la moneda con valor de un euro—. No estaba tocando por dinero —Haciendo un ademan para devolvérselo a la rubia.

Ella se quedó impactada, ella no era de realizar actos de generosidad y cuando lo hacía ¿La rechazaban?

—Ah... Si no quieres dinero ¿Entonces por qué tocas?

—Por el amor a la música.

Chloé no pudo evitar dejar salir un resoplido incrédulo.

—Y así es como te morís de hambre —espetó—. Ya sea que toques por el amor a la música no está de más aceptar el dinero.

—Toco por placer, sería feliz si alguien le gusta lo que toco.

—Y el dinero ¿No puedes tomarlo como una forma de decirte que me gusto?

Sus miradas eran fijas, parecía que ninguno iba a darse el brazo a torcer. Hasta que Luka suspiró.

—Tú ganas... gracias —expresó guardando la moneda en el bolsillo y Chloé sonrió de manera satisfactoria—. Soy Luka.

—Me llamo Chloé —dijo—. ¿Y por cierto que estabas tocando?

Una sonrisa suave se formó en sus labios y la manera en que sonrió no pasó desapercibida por Chloé.

—La melodía del corazón de una increíble chica.

Ocupado, pensó Chloé, su corazón tenía dueña. Pero aun así no consiguió decepcionarla, no esperaba nada de él.

—¿Tocas la melodía del corazón? —preguntó extrañada y mirándolo sutilmente como un loco.

—Sí, el corazón tiene todo tipo de notas—dijo—. Tu corazón tiene una melodía que suena así.

Chloé entrecerró los ojos mientras sus oídos casi iban a ponerse a sangrar.

—¿¡Que es ese molesto e irritante chirrido!? —expresó a los gritos la chica que estaba indignada de que esa sea la melodía del corazón. Chloé estaba pensando en exigirle que le devuelva su moneda e insultarlo con todo tipo de palabras. Ella era un sinfonía, así que ¿por qué tocaba de un modo que rompía los tímpanos de las personas?—Eres un farsante, de seguro aprendiste solo una melodía y...

Pero, de pronto cambió el ritmo y la música era dulce, suave. Sonaba muy vulnerable como si un desliz podía causar una desentonación y por lo tanto un chirrido. Era todas notas agudas.

—Tu corazón tiene notas ocultas.

La chica quedó mirándola sorprendida. Quiso decir algo, pero las palabras todavía no formuladas, fueron interrumpidas por la voz de una chica.

—¡Luka!—gritó Marinette corriendo desesperada y levantando la mano como siempre hacia cada vez que le hacía tarde.

Vio que saludaba en su dirección y al dirigir su vista hacia al chico, supo que la chica hablaba a él, quien ahora levantó la mano para corresponder el saludo.

—¿Esa es la chica de la melodía? —pero no hizo falta preguntar eso en voz alta, la mirada y la sonrisa que le dedicaba era más que las palabras.

Sintió como algo se oprimía en su corazón y de forma ridícula le faltaba el aire.

—¿Chloé? —preguntó Marinette, sin extraña falta de precaución—. ¿Qué haces tú...—No obstante la rubia no le dejo terminar.

—Solo paseaba por aqui—refutó—. Es una país libre ¿No es así, Dupain-Cheng?

Sin esperar palabra, Chloé ya había dado pasos para adelante marchándose del par. Una sonrisa forzada apareció en sus labios, el mundo sí que era un pañuelo mientras la palma de su mano se apoyaba en su pecho que dolía.

Decepcionante, absolutamente, decepcionante y eso era ridículo, absolutamente, ridículo. Porque Chloé no había esperado nada del chico, por ende no podían decepcionarla. Pero, saber quién era dueña de esa bella melodía que compuso Luka, ridículamente, la había decepcionado.


End file.
